Dulce Complemento
by arlekatsuragi
Summary: ¿Qué es un complemento? Es algo que se adjunta para completar o mejorar algo, y a estos dos que llevaban una vida tan plena ya era hora de agregarles un "Dulce Complemento". AoKise


Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryota, a sus 24 años de edad las personas a su alrededor podían decir que no necesitaban más, inclusive ellos mismos podían decirlo, eran una pareja feliz, con sus altos y sus bajos como todos pero cada experiencia los lograba unir mas. Económicamente no podían pedir mejor, Aomine Daiki jefe de oficiales con una destacada labor por su valentía y entrega a su trabajo, Kise Ryota exitoso piloto de una aerolínea privada quien laboraba también como modelo de portada por puro pasatiempo sin embargo también le daba la seriedad necesaria, tenían amigos por no decir los mejores amigos, familia y personas que los querían y los apreciaban así no fueran nada de este par.

Pareja desde sus 16 años de edad, no fue la declaración mas romántica que el rubio soñaba y el moreno sabía, sin embargo fue la declaración más torpe y especial que el rubio no se imaginaba y el moreno lo hizo de corazón.

Sin duda alguna sus vidas estaban completas...sin embargo, decir eso siendo tan jóvenes en esta vida llega a ser tan errado puesto que la vida no deja de sorprenderte, poniéndole bajadas y subidas como si de una montaña rusa se tratara.

Pero no todo es tan malo ¿sabes que es a lo que se le llama complemento? Pues es algo que se adjunta para completar o mejorar algo y a estos dos que llevan una vida tan plena ya se les hacía falta agregarle un 'complemento' que demostrara más su afecto.

Ahora veremos...que tanto logran manejar algo que ha venido producto de su amor pero que a su vez conlleva a dar un giro de 360 grados para lo cual nadie nace preparado, si, ni el as Aomine Daiki ni tampoco el perfecto Kise Ryota.

Aunque para eso vámonos al principio de cómo estos sin querer piden en su orden un complemento extra:

-ah...Ao..chi...-

-Kise...hoy estas tan delicioso- le susurró en su oído para luego morderlo y después jalar su arete azul con deleite mientras golpeaba a fondo su interior placenteramente

-ah..Aomi..necchi!- el rubio movía sus caderas al compás de cada estocada brindada, hoy era un día tan especial para ellos, no, no era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, tampoco su aniversario, hoy era un día especial porque así era, simple y sencillo, estar al lado de su ser especial ya lo hacía simplemente único además de que con sus trabajos últimamente se les hacía tan difícil tener un buen rato juntos así

-Siento que..mg..fue hace siglos que no sentía tu interior, lo extrañaba- mordía su cuello y repartía besos por este mientras sentía los brazos de su novio rodearle abrazando su espalda hasta el punto de dejar unos aruñones al momento que penetraba cada vez más su interior

-ah ¿s-solo eso extrañabas? Mnm..-

-claro que no, extraña tus labios- dio un beso en estos con dulzura y pasión -extraña tu olor- inhalo profundo -tu sabor- mordió de nuevo la extensión de su cuello -tus limones- rió un poco para acercar sus labios y dientes jugando con uno de los pezones sonriendo con lujuria al escuchar mas los gemidos de su amante -extrañaba tu voz, extrañaba todo de ti joder! Ah..- levantó mas las caderas del moreno pasando una de las piernas a su hombro y continuar con cada estocada directa al punto erógeno de su lindo y lascivo novio que bien le gustaba

-ah..Aominecchi! E-estas siendo muy brusco- gimió

-pero a ti te gusta así ¿cierto?, incluso cuando soy más agresivo lo disfrutas, hoy me siento más bien muy dócil-

-ah..e-eso no es cierto...mn...-

-eres un masoquista- agarró sus labios para entrar con su lengua repasando de nuevo esa cavidad pero sintió una pequeña mordida que le dolió pero le divirtió mucho mas

-n-no soy un masoquista!..ah...-

-No eres un masoquista cualquiera, eres MI masoquista Ryota y así te amo- le dijo divertido mientras continuaba embelesado con la situación, el mejor que nadie conocía ese cuerpo que era solamente suyo y sabía perfectamente cada una de las reacciones del rubio

-eres..ah..un pervertido...mn-

-bueno, soy tu pervertido ¿no?- abriendo mas las piernas del muchacho se sentía en la gloria saliendo y entrando marcando de nueva cuenta cada zona por dentro y por fuera del menor -Kise, eres mío ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto...ah ¿qué te sucede?, desde siempre yo...solo tuyo Aominecchi- el moreno sonrió

-te amo- le susurró y Kise se estremeció ante tal ronroneo que lo hizo correrse de nuevo y por última vez de esa madrugada, por Dios comenzaron desde la noche y ya iba a amanecer, estaba en su límite -ahh Kise, tu interior me succiona tan rico-

-n-no lo digas tan así..ah...sin vergüenza-

-jaja...Kise, me voy a correr dentro-

-sí, hazlo Aominecchi- le susurró como sabe a Aomine le gusta, un tono de complicidad y necesidad y este fue el detonante para que el moreno marcara por completo a su rubio llenando su interior hasta el fondo descargando todo su amor y placer gruñendo de satisfacción al acabar

-te amo...Daiki- cansado le susurró

-yo igual...Ryota- besó su frente, cansados, abrazándose y dándose ese simple calor que llenaba toda la habitación cada vez que terminaban de demostrarse su amor.

.::.

_**"Hola mami, este es nuestro primer día juntos pero tú no sabías que aún estaba ahí, mucho menos papá, yo realmente quiero sorprenderlos"**_

Aomine observaba a su querido rubio mas pálido de lo normal, observando su desayuno comparándolo con el de él Kise no había probado ni un bocado, le miró serio esperando a que su novio hablara y le contara lo que le sucedía, pasando el tiempo no hubo respuesta notando también que el rubio estaba más callado de lo normal, suspirando le miró fijamente con su ceño fruncido pero en el interior más que preocupado por su amante

-Kise ¿te sucede algo?- captando su atención el rubio le miró para asentir leve

-algo así Aominecchi, es que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente creo que estoy enfermo-

-¿enfermo?- Aomine se levantó de su silla para acercarse a él y chocar sus frentes para ver si tenía fiebre -no pareces tener temperatura alta pero será mejor que hoy no vayas a trabajar- dijo comenzando a recoger los platos de la mesa

-imposible Aominecchi, firmé un contrato para unas fotos hoy y no puedo cancelar, ya verás que no es nada- le dijo con una sonrisa que Aomine no creyó

-Eres tan terco, me vas a hacer que te amarre a la cama sino me haces caso Kise, no vas y punto, no probaste nada de tu desayuno-

-Aominecchi comeré algo de camino a la agencia- contestó haciendo un puchero -pero si te tranquiliza después de la sesión iré a donde Midorimacchi para que me revise- Aomine le miró fijamente a sus ojos pensando seria mente si dejarle ir o no, Kise no era de los que se enfermaba fácilmente y si le llegase a pasar algo el no podría vivir sin embargo con un suspiro asintió resignado mientras el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja y se acercaba para darle un beso a su querido moreno.

_**"Mami ¡Sorpresa!"**_

-positivo-

El rubio palideció, había ido a la clínica hospital de su amigo el peli verde y cuando le atendió no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando le extendió una caja, sus palabras fueron estas: _-vete a tu casa y no abras la caja hasta que estés en el baño, regresa dependiendo del resultado nanodayo_-. El rubio casi se va para atrás cuando vio que la caja contenía una prueba de embarazo, siguiendo torpemente todas las instrucciones lo hizo, su sorpresa llegó más cuando el color rosa le afirmaba que era un resultado positivo.

-no puede ser...- susurró, no es que no se alegrara es solo que todo estaba tan confuso, él y Aomine nunca hablaron claramente de tener un bebé al menos no por ahora, por ende se cuidaban pero... -¿qué va a decir Aominecchi?- esa era la preocupación del rubio, sobó su vientre levemente, quería llorar del miedo pero no podía evitar que una curva de felicidad se posara en sus labios

_**"No sufras Mami...ya verás que papi no se enoja"**_

En esa habitación dos personas, uno con su mirada baja por el silencio del otro y el otro en estado de shock por la noticia que le acababa de dar su rubio

-¿es...cierto lo que me dijiste Kise?- volvió a preguntarle y el modelo no levantaba su vista

-Aominecchi yo...no sé qué pasó pero...- apretó su vientre con sus dos manos -es verdad...lo siento-

-Kise...- de un momento a otro el rubio sintió un fuerte abrazó que lo suspendió del suelo y lo sorprendió -¿porque te disculpas tonto!?, me haces tan feliz- el moreno no podía sentirse más alegre con esa noticia, por un momento llegó a pensar lo peor cuando vio a su novio tan nervioso y preocupado

-Pero pensé que por el momento no querías tener niños Aominecchi- le correspondió el abrazó con una sonrisa y unas leves lagrimitas que se posaban al filo de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo

-¿y eso que importa? Es un bebé tuyo y mío Kise, ¡mío!- lo bajo un poco para besar la frente apartando esos mechones dorados mientras recalcaba orgulloso que ese bebé era de él -Tenemos que decirle a todos Kise-

-jaja claro Aominecchi...aunque creo que Midorimacchi ya lo sabía-

::.

_**"Yo era tan pequeño, pero tu amor y los cuidados de papá me hicieron crecer, crecer y crecer!. ¿Eso es tocino? Hmm! Estoy tan hambriento! Quiero todo el tocino del mundo!"**_

-Aquí tienes Kise, tu desayuno-

-Muchas gracias Aominecchi pero hoy me tocaba a mí cocinar-

-¿y? Digamos que después de la noche de ayer amanecí inspirado- le dijo en tono pícaro y divertido guiñándole su ojo y el rubio solo soltó una leve risa de complicidad

-jaja Ahominecchi- olió el tocino con deleite pero al primer bocado no pudo evitar salir corriendo al baño a vomitar todo lo comido y lo que no también.

_**"¡ups! Malestares matutinos mami, perdón! Espero que te mejores...Está bien! Aun sigues siendo la más bonita y estoy seguro que papi piensa lo mismo"**_

-¿Kise...te sientes bien?- le preguntó acercándosele por detrás y acariciar su espalda en círculos

-Aominecchi ¿podrías no venir cuando sabes que estoy vomitando?, es vergonzoso y no me gusta que me mires así- le dijo haciendo un puchero, su orgullo de modelo no se lo permitía

-tonto- le jaló de la nariz divertido -tú te miras hermoso así estés de rodillas frente al servicio jaja-

-moo~ erres un insensible- le dijo pero sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que el moreno a pesar de la no delicadeza en sus palabras se lo decía con todo su amor

_**"Te lo dije mami, siempre serás la más bonita para papi! ¡Y para mi también!"**_

.::.

_**"oh mami! Mírame crecer, mira esto mami! Cada partecita de mi ya se ve mucho más claro! Cool! Crecer contigo es tan divertido! Y con mis tíos también!"**_

-Gracias por ayudarme con los ejercicios matutinos Kurokocchi! Takaocchi!-

-No hay problema Kise-kun, el bebé no tiene la culpa de tener una mamá y un papá tan despistados- le dijo serio pero bromeando

-que cruel Kurokocchi~!- hizo un puchero como siempre y Takao rió en gran carcajada

-descuida Ki-chan, además Ao-chan nos lo pidió, realmente se preocupa por ti y quiere que estés bien cuidado todo el tiempo aunque su trabajo no le ayuda en eso

-Sí, realmente Aominecchi se frustra ya que sus horarios son tan inciertos pero yo le digo que no se preocupe! Estaré bien solo-

-...uhmm creo que si yo fuera Ao-chan también estaría preocupado jaja-

-que crueles son, ustedes saben que no soy un irresponsable-

-Ya, ya, Kise-kun, mejor continuemos para que luego te tomes la leche vitaminada que te mandó Midorima-kun-

-wagh, esa leche es horrible pero siento que al bebé le encanta- dijo apesarado por él

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-uhmm digamos que solo lo sé y ya-

_**"Mamá me encantan los estiramientos y la hora yum~ yum~ ¡la siento como una lluvia feliz para mí! Gracias!"**_

El rubio bosteza luego de que Kuroko y Takao se fueran de su casa, se sentía algo cansado pero a la vez sentía que no hacía nada, todo lo que hace en su día siente que no es nada a comparación con lo que hacía siempre, ir de allá para acá, dando órdenes, viendo que todo estuviera bien y al llegar a su casa encargarse personalmente que estuviese limpia y lista para cuando llegara su Aominecchi.

Claro que le encantaba cuidar de su bebé pero para una persona tan hiperactiva y que se aburría rápido de las cosas le costaba llevar una rutina fija diaria pero sabe que, al final de todo, todo esto será recompensado con un hermoso pequeño o pequeña en sus brazos y la sonrisa de su moreno.

_**"Mami a mi también me encanta moverme como tú, pero creo que por el momento prefiero la hora de la siesta! Espero que el resto de mi crezca pronto, para poder abrazarte...y poder besarte y a papá también. Por ahora solo puedo soñar con eso..."**_

Un beso en su frente y luego otro leve en sus labios para no despertarlo, con cuidado lo lleva hasta la cama poniéndolo cómodo y acobijarlo mientras observaba su bello rostro descansar, sentía que esto era lo más que podía hacer por él...por ellos.

-Kise...- le susurró -yo voy a protegerlos...-

.::.

_**"Hola mami! Buenos días! Hoy es nuestro decimo... Vigésimo...muchos días juntos! Y hoy para nosotros es día del doctor, si, iremos a ver a ese señor con acento raro y serio, a decir verdad da un poquito de miedo mami pero papi está con nosotros!"**_

-Kise! No te muevas!- le regañó

-lo siento Midorimacchi pero es que está muy frío jaja- dio un suspiro para calmarse y dejar de reír mientras observaba la pantalla.

Notó como su mano era agarrada con fuerza y cuando volteó a ver al moreno se dio cuenta que lo apretaba inconscientemente mientras observaba la pantalla y escuchaba atento a Midorima sobre que era cada mancha, sonrió, sabía que Aomine no entendía ni una carajo ese montón de manchas pero la ilusión permanecía en sus orbes azulinas y una sonrisa llena de curiosidad

-Midorimacchi ¿ahora si podremos saber su sexo?-

-Sí, espera un poco- Aomine tragó profundo, si era niña sería la princesa de sus ojos para siempre y si era niño sería su consentido numero uno, pero sin importar que fuera lo amaría tanto y les enseñaría a jugar básquet sin duda alguna, de solo pensarlo se sentía por demás feliz.

_**"Oh! ¿Qué es eso? Es un niño ¡Soy un niño mami, papi!"**_

-No puedo estar más orgulloso Kise- le sonrió para besar su sien

-Yo también Aominecchi- le sonrió

-Muchas gracias Midorima-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, es mi trabajo- dijo serio arreglándose sus lentes

-sí pero no es tu área después de todo-

-idiota, cualquier medico puede hacer un ultrasonido nanodayo!-

-jaja ay Midorimacchi, admite que tu también querías ver a tu sobrinito!-

-tch!-

.::.

_**"Mami ya te he dicho que me encanta crecer!? Oh, no! Parece que tus pantalones ya no te quedan...ni tus camisas de marca, lo siento mami"**_

-¿ya estás listo Kise? Joder, cuanto te tardas-

-E-espera Aominecchi, ya casi-

-pff! Jajaja! Parece que no solo al bebé hay que comprarle ropa jaja- no pudo evitar reírse de su querido novio, ver al modelo Kise Ryota en esta situación tratando de cerrar sus pantalones era gracioso, aunque Kise...no se lo tomó con la misma gracia

-Jodete Aomine Daiki! No me vuelvas a hablar en lo que resta de tu vida!- y lo sacó al patio de un solo

-jaja vamos Kise, no te enojes y ábreme la puerta-

-...-

-Kise, amor-

-...-

-joder Kise hace frío! Abre!-

-Nunca le digas gordo a un piloto modelo, AHOmine-

-¿que!? Yo nunca dije eso!-

-...-

-¡Kiseee!-

_**"No te preocupes mami, un día te daré el más grande abrazo! Perdona a papi ¿sí?, por ahora espero que puedas sentir esto"**_

-jaja me haces coquillitas pequeño- acarició su curvatura y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente castigo para Daiki abrió la puerta viéndolo como un cubito de hielo

-joder Kise eso no fue gracioso-

-Pero bien que te reías antes ¿no?- le dijo manteniendo orgullo fingido dándole la espalda para luego sentir unos brazos rodearle por su cintura notando de verdad lo helado que se encontraba

-mira como estoy por tu culpa Kise, ahora es tu responsabilidad calentarme- le susurró chocando su aliento contra el oído de este para comenzar a besar su cuello y dirigirse hasta su habitación y ahí poder comenzar con una ronda pasional que le devolvería el autoestima a Ryota y la temperatura a Daiki, todos ganaban.

.::.

_**"Mami...sé que te sientes muy mal, yo también me siento algo débil, no entiendo porqué papá pareciera querer llorar y porque todos están reunidos, no llores ¿sí?, papi no te disculpes no fue tu culpa ni la tuya mami, yo quiero que sepan que amo crecer con ustedes, mami me has dado una piscina feliz en tu interior! Y los ojos más bonitos también! Amo ser un pequeño niño papi! Les prometo que no importa lo grande que crezca siempre seré su bebé! Pero por favor ya no lloren..."**_

-Kise mi amor, lo siento fue mi culpa, por mi culpa casi los pierdo- decía y se reclamaba Aomine mientras Kise acariciaba sus cortos cabellos azulinos algo débil

-no Aominecchi, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa debí protegerme más-

-Te prometo que ese hijo de perra me las pagará-

-shh! Aominecchi no digas ese tipo de palabras frente a nuestro hijo- dijo sobándose su vientre

-Es cierto Aomine-kun, además ni tú ni Kise-kun tuvieron la culpa, fue culpa de la irresponsabilidad de otro que si es culpable-

-Sí, lo que dice Kuroko es cierto pero ya no hablemos de eso, lo importante ahora es que Kise y el bebé están bien Ahomine, más bien creo que deberíamos dejarles descansar- dijo el pelirrojo novio de Kuroko

-Kagami...- se rascó su nuca sin saber muy bien como decirle algo puesto que no era muy afectivo pero se lo debía y estaba en deuda eterna con el siempre -gracias...-

-Me espantas Ahomine, deja de ser tan considerado no eres tú, yo solo hice lo más que pude, Kise también es mi amigo además quiero al pequeño como si de verdad fuera mi sobrino- sonrió y Aomine sonrió también

-Bakagami- rió -igual, gracias de nuevo- le dijo para dejar de lado esa atroz pesadilla que vivió, un asalto, una persecución, un choque atroz, heridos y uno de ellos era su rubio, Kagami y Kuroko estaban allí y el tigre saltó para proteger a Kise ganándose una lesión en su pierna derecha, nada grave, solo tiene que reposar unas semanas pero aún así su piel se eriza de tan solo pensar que algo mas hubiese podido ocurrir si Taiga no lo hubiese socorrido ni tampoco Midorima atenderlo de inmediato en urgencias, y...¿dónde estaba el? ¿De qué le servía ser policía? No había hecho nada cuando de verdad su familia le necesitaba, solo esperar noticias angustiado por no saber nada, ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tan solo volver a recordarlo pero una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Aominecchi...gracias, eres mi héroe y el de nuestro hijo también- le sonrió

-¿qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no hice na...-

-Kagamicchi me dijo lo preocupado que estabas y que de inmediato actuaste, llevándome al hospital, pidiéndole a Midorimacchi que nos atendiera y nos salvara y de paso tu atrapas al maleante que ocasionó todo, eres asombroso, siempre serás mi mas grande admiración Aominecchi...y la de nuestro hijo también-

-Kise...- abrió sus ojos como platos y se acercó para abrazarle con cuidado besando sus labios, sin duda alguna hablando de dulces complementos, el complemento de Aomine Daiki era Kise Ryota y viceversa, así de simple.

_**"¡Hola mami! Hoy es un día tan bonito, y estamos en una fiesta que el tío Akashi organizó para nosotros con todos tus amigos! Uh! Mira cuantas cosas de niño! Estoy tan emocionado!"**_

-a-auch!-

-¿te sucede algo Kise?- preocupado le miraron todos

-no nada jaja es que el bebé está demasiado emocionado hoy al parecer-

-ya veo- sonrió

_**"ups! Perdón mamá! Es solo que se está poniendo muy apretado aquí!"**_

-¿quieres más pastel Kise-kun?-

-por supuesto que si Kurokocchi!-

-¿que!? Otro? Ya te has comido como diez Kise-

-pero es que no es mi culpa Aominecchi- hizo un puchero pero sintió algo raro en su interior decidiendo callar un rato

-Daiki deja a Ryota tranquilo-

-Akashi! Es que tú no sabes cómo se pone después con tanta azúcar-

-¿y? Nadie te puso una pistola para que dejaras libre tu esperma en Ryota así que déjalo ser-

-tch!- chistó los dientes el moreno

-jaja ya ya Aominecchi tranquilízate- rió y sintió un leve dolor que lo hizo encorvarse pero que nadie percibió.

Sonrió, tenía mucho miedo pero no podía evitar sonreír.

_**"He pasado los mejores momentos contigo mami y con papi también! Pero creo que es momento de salir. Quizás no recuerde todos nuestros días juntos, pero quiero que sepas que ustedes dos hicieron un buen gran trabajo! Gracias especialmente a papi por salir a las 2 de la mañana a buscar helado cuando se nos antojaba! Y a ti mami por leer para mí! Gracias por cantarme todos los días! Por darme las malas cosas que te gustaban y las buenas cosas que necesitaba! Gracias por mis ojos, mis oídos, mi nariz! Gracias por mis manos, mis pies y mis dedos, gracias por mi corazón y sobre todo, ¡Gracias por su amor! ¡Los amo mamá, papá! ¡y no puedo esperar para conocerlos!"**_

-Aominecchi...a-amigos- todos voltearon a ver al rubio que los nombraba

-¿Kise? ¿Te sucede algo?- Kise asintió como pudo y Aomine de un solo se posó a su lado ante su afirmación no iba a dejar que algo malo le sucediera a Kise -amor, que te pasa, dímelo-

-ya...- susurró

-¿qué?- no entendió

-ya viene...-

-¿he? ¿quién?-

-El bebé Ahominechi! Ya viene! Auch! Duele!- gritó y todos se quedaron congelados

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron al mismo tiempo todos para que luego en milisegundos todos comenzaran a movilizarse, todos menos Aomine quien aun se encontraba en shock hasta que Kagami le dio un zape en la cabeza y ahora si volvía a la realidad

-voy a ser papá Bakagami!-

-comprendo tu entusiasmo Ahomine! Pero Kise ya va a mitad de camino y tú sigues en tu estupefacción aquí-

-¿que!? Cuando fue que!?-

-movamos Aomine-kun- le empujó Tetsu hasta el hospital

_Largo camino..._

_Lloriqueos..._

_Sala de partos..._

_Amigos ansiosos..._

_Un moreno que casi se desmaya en medio del nacimiento..._

_Gritos..._

_Y luego...luego en fracción de silencio un hermoso llanto que anunciaba una nueva vida_

-Aominecchi no llores...- le dijo con una sonrisa deformada por el cansancio

-buen trabajo Kise, decir "estoy orgulloso de ti" se queda poco con todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora- sonrió y con miedo sostenía el pequeño cuerpecito que le entregaba la enfermera con mucho cuidado mientras le daba indicaciones

-Míralo, es igual a ti Aominecchi-

-Si Kise, te amo, los amo a los dos- dijo colocándose a su lado para ambos poder observar el complemento de su gran e infinito amor.

**Día de nacimiento: 15/Feb/2015**

**Nombre: Daiichi Aomine.**

**Sexo: Masculino.**

**Peso: 2500 gr.**

**Medida: 48 cm.**

**Hora de nacimiento: 10:35 p.m.**

**Tipo de Sangre: A**

**Nombre del Padre: Daiki Aomine.**

**Nombre de la madre: Ryouta Kise.**

¿Qué es un complemento?

Es algo que se adjunta para completar o mejorar algo, y a estos dos que llevaban una vida tan plena ya era hora de agregarles un _"Dulce Complemento"_.


End file.
